


Counted out in Vicodin Pills

by himaliaarche



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himaliaarche/pseuds/himaliaarche
Summary: House despite his misanthropy has loved and lost and loved again. So here they are counted out in Vicodin pills.





	Counted out in Vicodin Pills

**Author's Note:**

> [migrated from FanFiction.Net]
> 
> This is unbeta'd and House is OOC. You have been warned.

Counted out in Vicodin Pills [5 times House took a Vicodin pill to numb the pain and one time he didn't]

1). It started with Chase, and his little habits. No really, that's how the wombat got to him. First it was the perfectly brewed coffee instead of Cameron's decaffeinated shit. Then it was the chewed up pens and pencils from Chase's crossword puzzles. Not to mention the numerous ones left in the conference room unfinished. One's that begged house to finish them, and finish them he did. He did have a puzzle complex after all. Now there was a collection. House was well known for being callous, cold-hearted, bitter and misanthropic, but looking around the conference room then seeing Chase and Cameron in the supply closet going at it? House stood outside that door popped a Vicodin pill and didn't question why for that moment in time, it wasn't his leg bothering him.

2). Along came Wilson. While this was a joke between the two friends somewhere along the way House realized that it had turned into something real. Instead of pondering his patient, he pondered Wilson and realized it was his habits. Wilson was almost like the perfect wife, barring the fact that he was a guy. Not that it bothered House. Wilson cooked, cleaned, enabled him, picked him up when he was drunk...and Wilson never asked House for anything. On top of it, their relationship was the longest of Wilson's relationships. He cheated on both of his wives and he was distant to Cuddy, but House had been through it all.

At the reception of the third wedding after his obligatory toast, House stepped outside into the night air, took his bottle out of his pocket and downed another pill. He ignored the tightness in his chest and blissfully welcomed the silence of his mind.

3). The next one was a patient. Not one of House's; one who had never heard of his name. For a moment House could fool himself into thinking that the burn patient, would be able to distract him. Unfortunately he had the bad luck of meeting her fiance a man who looked very worried about his love. A day of not seeing him and House found himself paged back to her floor and she handed him a letter written especially for him. Before he could leave she opened her startlingly blue eyes, for her skin color at least and smiled brilliantly. House didn't believe in smiles being blinding, bu her amazement and wonder stopped his brain for a moment. "I wanted to know what you looked like."House nodded,"Well now you do." He escaped the room limping as fast as he could to get away form her and her fiance. Once in the elevator. House looked at the last pill of Vicodin he had and swallowed it. No point in wasting something for such a fleeting pain. It might have been a crush, but she certainly had amazed House. Realism and Religion never mixed too well, but she had made it work.

4). The fourth is simply a photograph hidden in House's favorite medical journal, where no one would ever think to look for anything. It is of a man with bright red hair and House's cane leaning on his motorcycle. The grin on his face matches the bright sun and the highlights it casts on the ocean and the beach. House had been on vacation in Hawaii that week and the most vivid memory he had of that man, is that particular day and riding along the coast. It the only proof of a moment when House believed in paradise. Once every year, House will open the journal and look at the photo. He will wash down the Vicodin pill with whiskey.

5). The fifth is a familiar constant. The only reason House still has most of his leg. Stacy. And the strangest thing about Stacy is that it is never his chest that tightens. His leg twinges and maybe that is a sign that House misses her or regrets what she's done. Instead House pops a Vicodin pill and focuses on his patient. After all Johnny [ _Michael his mind corrects_] needs to be saved before the end of the day.

**And one time he didn't**

House sits in his psychiatrist office, thirty minutes late as the man stares at him quietly. This time, House refuses to talk. The psychiatrist ponders the fact that House will simply forget he's there and a small mysterious smile will flash on his face. He will remember where he is and scowl at the man as the silence continues. House's chest will tighten, he will forget the psychiatrist and smile, and this time...This time there are no Vicodin pills.


End file.
